Notes for DestinyConsequenceInheritance trilogy
by awehla123
Summary: A brief explanation of the universe this trilogy is based in. Since it was written before season 4 there are a lot of things different from my universe compared to what is cannon in the show.


Notes on Smallville universe for Destiny, Consequence and Heritage

**Notes on Smallville universe for Destiny, Consequence and Inheritance**

TimelineSeason 3/4

Lana finds out the secret – towards the end of sophomore year – March 2004

Chloe and Lex date/sleep together and Chloe gets pregnant – March 2004

Clark's old childhood friend Christian moves back to Smallville in March 2004. He was also friends with Greg (bug boy) and Pete. He moved to Smallville at the time of the meteor shower from England and then moved to Granville when he was 10 and then back to Smallville when he was 17. He knows Clark's secret because he saw Clark lift a fence when they were kids but he doesn't ask Clark any questions about it.

Lana dates another Jason in her sophomore year (introduced before I'd seen season 4) to make Clark jealous.

Clark teaches himself how to play piano.

Pete leaves after the school play to go to Wichita.

The school production of Jesus Christ Superstar happens just before Chloe and Clark are due in court – May 2004

Lionel appears in court just as happens in cannon – May 2004

Chloe is taken into tunnels underground just as happens in cannon except she falls before going into them and is dragged underground just in time

Chloe is injured but stable and at risk of losing the baby – a junior doctor injects the foetus with Clark's platelets (remember them?)

Shortly after her hospital stay the feds take Chloe into hiding.

Clark ends up in the cave wall.

Clark meets Lois and they find Chloe and then Lois does not return after Gone. Clark discovers in Chloe's medical records how his platelets were used to save her baby. (September 2004)

Season 4

Clark learns to fly (full time) during the early portion of his senior year

Chloe gives birth to daughter Lillian in Metropolis Hospital January 2005 – Clark flies her to the hospital. Clark explains to Chloe then all about his secret.

Lana dates Jason Teague but they break up before graduation and **the witches arc does not happen in my universe**. Lana loses her virginity to Jason and not to Clark.

Martha Kent begins fashion designing in 2004/2005 and has a general sowing business. (Kind of fits in with her making Clark's suit don't you think?)

Lionel knows about Clark's powers because of the time he went blind and then pretended he was still blind even though he got his sight back.

Clark decides to leave Smallville at the end of his senior year and his trip is to start in London as an intern for _The Guardian_ – thanks to Lex fixing that up for him.

Clark and Lana go to the prom together.

Lana wants she and Clark to get back together but he can't forgive her for how she was when she found out the secret – he knows she can't really accept his powers.

Chloe is valedictorian at Smallville High's graduation.

**There is no second meteor shower.**

Lionel confronts Clark and Clark flies away after telling Lionel he'll be back when he's ready. He calls Lionel "Luthor".

Clark leaves Smallville and gives Lana the clear Kryptonite necklace. (where did that necklace end up in cannon I wonder?)

Lionel doesn't approve of Lex and Chloe's relationship even though they have a child together.

Lex "fixes" the breaks on Lionel's car (well he hires someone to do it) to get Lionel out of the way but Lionel (who is still dying from liver disease) collapses by his car. Chloe sees him and she helps him into his car to drive them to the medical centre. Consequently both Chloe and Lionel die in the crash. In fact Lionel died of natural causes and "fixing" his car turned out to be unnecessary.

Clark doesn't learn of Chloe's death until two weeks after the funeral as his parents can't get hold of him. Lois and Pete attend the funeral.

Shortly after Chloe's death Lana and Lex have a fling and she leaves Smallville.

A year after Chloe's death Gabe commits suicide. Lana, Lois and Pete attend the funeral.

Lana and Pete keep in touch after the funerals and begin to form a relationship.

In the future

The Fortress does not appear until Clark is grown up and isn't mentioned until Inheritance.

**Jonathan is still alive.**

Lois goes to the caves and a bright light shines on her which enables her to carry Clark's children to full term after she has already suffered two miscarriages.

Lana marries Pete and they have three children.

Lex is president and Pete is vice president till it is proven Lex rigged the election. Pete never forgave him.

Lois and Clark are successful journalists. Lois sang on a chat show once and declined the offer of a record contract which followed. Clark is a successful published author.

Christian (Clark's friend) is a successful singer.

Lana is head teacher at a Kindergarten.

Pete is a senator and has a second hand car dealership.

The Kent's are foster parents.

Dr Kline from Star Labs is black – looks a bit like Morgan Freeman.

Jimmy is a red head and deaf.

Lex dies from stomach/bowel cancer, his super white blood cells are attacking his body.

Lex and Lana have a fling again.

Pete tries to kill Lex and Clark.

Lois gives birth to Seph.

Lex dies.


End file.
